


Tonight

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A bit of daddy kink, F/M, Imagine Series, Not really sure what to tag here..., Porn with Feelings, Spanking, There will be more of these posted over the next couple of days, some praise kink, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: Tumblr request from welshwitch5: Can I request a Shane Mcmahon smut please, you can choose the scene, but with a lot of smut and kinks please.





	

One look from Shane and you knew you were in trouble…

You tried steadying your hand as you worked at setting his favorite mug of tea down on the pristine mahogany in front of you. A couple of stray drips littered the gleaming surface and you quickly rushed to wipe it down with a napkin before stepping back allowing Shane to sit.

Never in the past year or two while working for Shane did you dare fear for your safety and job security like you did now.

It wasn't that you felt he would strike you down per se, it was the look, the look on his face that not only rendered you speechless when he entered but the way he stiffly walked through his office and barely cast you a grumble before he was plopping down into his leather seat. It was after a moment of silence, you sitting before him, hands neatly folding in your lap, eyes trained on your boss, yet not trained on him when he finally decided to break the silence with a low groan.

"You're late," He mumbled, sitting up to run a hand down his face, immediately working on shuffling the creme colored files in front of him. He fumbled a bit and you opened your mouth to speak, closed it, opened it and closed it again.

What exactly could you tell him? That you had been up most of the night thinking about him once again? That the small flicker of desire you felt for him had only intensified when he insisted on dragging you along to watch him as he went through workout after workout and promotion after promotion, talking up the PPV? In turn it had caused the niggling of butterflies you had before to turn into full blown bats thoroughly screwing up your brain, your thoughts and feels.

No. You couldn't tell him this. Any of it. You wouldn't! He didn't need to know that. You two were just fine as boss and employee, head honcho and support, big cheese and minion...and ok, his eyes were on you now. Shit! Had he said something?

A narrowed gaze and you realized he had in fact said...something. That or he was awaiting a response from his earlier statement..

"I couldn't sleep," You supplied dumbly and you watched him pause in moving a file _again_ , his expression unreadable and then came the sigh _again_.

"(Y/N)..." He stopped, swallowed and leaned forward, steepling his hands on top of his desk giving you a heavy look. "Are...are you ok? Is it something here? Am I working you too hard, are you not happy with the job? Any of the employees giving you trouble? Do we need-"

"No," You interrupted. "No," You tried again, quieter this time when you took in his flinch. "It's not…" There was a huff here and you rolled your eyes in annoyance. "It's not any of that Sha….Mr. McMahon. I'm perfectly happy, content with my job...it's just that…"

Shane let out a huff of his own as he worked at shedding his suit jacket, your eyes following every flex, every stretch…

"How many times have I told you, (Y/N), call me Shane. We've been working together for about two years now. I'd like to think we're on a first name basis."

He worked at unbuttoning and bringing the sleeves of his button down up, right underneath those beautiful biceps of his, the ones that were heavily showcased as he sparred back and forth with his personal trainer.

You could see them now...or more importantly Shane. Sweat glistened off that tanned skin of his as he showed off his quick footwork, shuffling about taking down his opponent. You could practically hear the small grunts and pants as they wrestled on the ground, face set in total concentration. If you were lucky a vein or two would start to show on the side of his neck, another protruding from a bicep...

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. You didn't noticing Shane's watchful gaze taking in your reaction to his every move or the small smile building on his face. You were currently staring a hole at his neck as he spoke and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He cleared his throat and you quickly snapped to, meeting his amused smirk.

Time for a different change of tactic he decided, lifting with the edge of his desk to round it and head toward the door.

You really didn't have it in you to question what he was doing as you sat there face flushed, embarrassed as hell.

Christ! You couldn't even focus on a simple conversation with the man without it turning into some fantasy fest. This was only getting worse and worse.

A click brought you back and you frowned, quickly spinning to stare at Shane in wonder. His eyes met yours and yours lowered, watching as he unbuttoned the top two buttons around his neck. You gripped the armrest of your chair as you met his stare again, waiting for him to speak, let you know what was going on. You opened your mouth to speak but he held up a finger. Your lips clamped shut, eyes wide.

"So it seems someone not only has trouble getting to work on time, but also paying attention."

He pushed up off the door and slowly stalked your way, his eyes never leaving your own.

"What do you think we should do about that? What would be the best form of…." He reached down and grabbed your white knuckled grip on the armrest of your chair, bringing your hand up, urging you to lift and meet him. "Punishment," The word was whispered as he dropped your hand, reaching up to brush some of your hair aside, baring your face to him.

You shook, couldn't help it really and he pulled back with a small hiss.

He winced and moved to step around you. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." Shane mentally berated himself as he backed up even further, his posture tense and you watched him with bated breath, wanting to say something, anything. You wanted to grab him and pull him back to you, push up against him…

He was just sitting down when you decided to jump into action.

It wasn't like Shane to overstep or harm a person just for the sole purpose to break someone or embarrass them, so honestly...what was a little punishment?

In all your time of working for him he had never made you feel like you needed to run for the hills and he had never so much as scolded you. Your relationship was a rare one. You just, fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle. If there was anything he needed you were there to hand it over or suggest what needed to be done. If there was anything he wanted he could consider it done. Yin and Yang. One look and you knew to step in for whatever, one breath and you knew he was either, mad, sad, happy, upset…

He watched in curiosity as you rounded his desk. You were nearly touching him when you stopped and tried to steel your nerves.

' _Come on (Y/N), you got this. It's make or break now. You can't keep living like this and he looks like he needs something...anything…'_

"(Y/N)...," He started, his perfect face marred in confusion and you just couldn't anymore. With a slight hip bump to his arm and a small tap against the inside of his thigh you urged him to move and then you were in front of him.

"Punishment….right," You asked blinking at him curiously.

"Uh…"

You slowly turned and placed your hands on the smooth surface, backside right in his eyesight. You propped a hip then looked over your shoulder leveling him with a heated stare that was far more nerve filled than you wanted but it seemed to do just the trick when you took in Shane's eyes shifting from your face to your backside and back, tongue swiping against his bottom lip. Your eyes flashed and you quickly turned, leaning forward to prop yourself up more in an enticing manner.

' _Come on Mr. McMahon...yours for the taking.'_

There was a long and heavy silence as you leaned there, waiting, eyes solely focused on the door in front of you. Not even a rustle of movement...you swore you couldn't even here a exhale of breath as the two of you stood there.

' _Damn it. I messed up. I messed up so fucking bad...This isn't what he needed, wanted. You just couldn't keep your stupid dirty thoughts to yourself could you (Y/N)...you just had to go and make a fool of yourself in front of your boss, the one man you have been wanting...craving like that one piece of-'_

A hand slid over the smooth plane of your slacks, down, and around to cup up underneath a cheek and you flushed, couldn't help the shiver as Shane gripped one of your globes.

Finally some movement behind you and he was right up against you, hand still planted between the two of you, grip easy yet interested if the soft kneading he was doing on you was any indication.

"Is this it," He murmured, moving in closer to speak to you, warm breath ghosting across the slant of your neck. "Is this what you want?Really?"

You took in a shaky breath. "Shane…"

"You really want me to spank you like some adolescent child, lay my hand on.." His fingers flexed, tips digging into you and you couldn't help the whimper and lift off your toes. "Your…," He stopped and pulled away. "My god, (Y/N). What kind of boss, no scratch that, _man_ do you think I am?"

You whimpered again, dropping and moving to push back against him, startling a gasp out of him.

' _The man I want to take me...the man I crave, desire. Let loose Shane, have me...please!'_

But of course you couldn't verbalize that. You already seemed desperate and stupid enough, basically offering yourself up to be touched and you were sure you were skating on very thin ice when it came to keeping your job.

"Forget it," You started to say, pushing up to escape the awkwardness but a hand on the middle of your back halted your movements.

"No...wait a minute," Shane's voice washed over you with an air of hunger. You could hear him taking in a shaky breath of his own. "Will this...is it…"

He couldn't seem to form any words but you believed you caught the gist.

Instead of answering you pushed into him again and you saw something change in him. His eyes darkened and then he was pushing into you roughly.

You turned your head, bracing yourself but a hand on the front of your slacks brought out a gasp. A lone finger rubbed over the waistband, teasing at your skin and you tensed.

This was happening. Shane was touching you and well...while it wasn't exactly platonic it wasn't everything like you wanted. You needed more.

"Shane," You breathed.

His finger stopped and then his hand was working at pulling your button loose from it's confines, the other hand coming around to unzip you. His hands stilled on your hips.

"We have to do this the right way don't we?"

Hands skimmed the top of your thighs as Shane worked on your pants, leaving you nearly bare from the waist down. His touch elicited goosebumps from you and you nearly wanted to crawl out of your skin from the gentle caress. You had never been so turned on before.

A hand on your back pushed your chest down against the desk and you felt, rather than heard Shane drop. There was more kneading and then you nearly screamed out in shock when the first tap rained on one of your cheeks.

Honestly it had barely been a tap and you were more than embarrassed at your small yelp but he had surprised you!

You felt a hand rub over your cheeks, kneading and squeezing again and you bit your lip, waiting for another smack, another rub...anything. Shane didn't disappoint, dropping a slightly harder smack than before but this time you were prepared...well, as prepared as you could be. A delighted hum left your mouth.

It seemed he was just testing the water, trying to get a good handle on this request and you were more than willing to wait it out, get the type of "punishment" you both wanted and needed.

The next slap on the former cheek came as a surprise and was slightly harder, the surprising force of it rocking you on your feet as you hissed.

Better. Much better.

You were just turning to voice your encouragement, ask him to punish you when a desperate rapt against the office door startled the both of you. Your eyes widened to comic proportions you were sure as you met his equally surprised look.

"Shane." The voice was slightly hesitant but quickly gained volume as she continued to speak and it was definitely, _definitely_ unmistakable.

Stephanie.

But what was she doing here? They were done for the day weren't they?

"Shane, you get your ass out of that office and come talk to dad like a big boy. I swear I am always having to be the mediator between you two hotheads. This meeting is a necessity and so help me god if you don't open up I will personally make it my mission to make your life a living hell you don't grow up. Don't make me drag you out of that fucking room by your ears!"

You could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of Shane in waves as he slowly pulled back.

"Stephanie," He warned, loud enough for her to respond with heavier knocks.

"Open up! Get your ass out here. Do. Something. Dad is close to blowing a vessel, face as red as a tomato!"

If it weren't for the current situation you would have found yourself laughing at the fact that Stephanie McMahon, the Stephanie McMahon, was practically begging and huffing like a small child as she continued to knock and yell. Honestly you wondered the picture she portrayed on the other side of the door, workers out and about, roaming freely able to see one of the bosses lose it.

"Shane Brandon McMahon!" The growl that left her throat was one to rival their father's own and Shane had to wince at the high volume of her voice as she continued to ramble on.

His hand slipped off your backside dropping to his side and when your eyes met his again he rolled his, making you grin.

"Patience Steph," He retorted, practically feeling the anger radiate through the door. He was sure his sister was rolling her eyes right back at him.

One lingering look at you as you moved to quickly right yourself and he made the small trek over to open the office door, making sure to wedge himself between the door and frame giving his sister an amused look.

"What are you doing," She sighed, arms crossed, face taking on that pinched look she was famous for when she realised Shane wasn't fully dressed and he looked anything but interested in what she was saying. "Shane we're needed in the conference room. Dad said one more walk out and he's gonna have to dock you. Honestly, why do you guys always do this each and every meeting? It's been like this since the start and even to this day…" She trailed off and scowled at him before swiftly turning on her heel, clicking down the hallway.

"Hurry. Up."

Mutters of "not a god damn mediator" and "happens every time with these two" being heard as she rounded the corner, heading further away from the office.

As he waited a silent moment or two until the clicking of heels could be hear no more, Shane's grip tightened on the doorknob, thoughts a whirl as he felt your curious stare on him.

It was a long silence as you two just stood there, Shane's posture ridged, grip still tight around the doorknob.

Shit! What had he been thinking?!

He should have never laid his hands on you here, or at all. None of this was ok.

He had to get out of here. He needed to go…

Blinking to clear his head he quickly turned and strode over to snatch up his suit jacket then a file or two from earlier and without further glance left the room, jetting down the hall before you could think to respond.

Yeah, safe to say your ass was grass.

You couldn't help but assume...

Frustrated tears started to pool behind your closed eyelids as you stood there trying to starve off a breakdown. Another moment or so and you were gathering up your supplies and your bag, ready to quickly call this a night and brace yourself for what was to come.

* * *

 

A small pizza, half a pint of Chocolate Therapy via Ben and Jerry's, some Cheez-it's and more marshmallows than a normal person could devour (you really didn't know why you needed marshmallows, weren't sure why you had so many of these things. Ok, they were on sale but...still) ...you sat on your bed, scrolling through channel after channel, searching for something to occupy your mind.

It was between Titanic and some other goofy looking, romantic movie on Lifetime.

You had tried a small work out, a long bath after to soak your limbs and allow you to relax, then you figured sleep would kick in but problem was your mind was still reeling and you couldn't even bother shutting your eyes.

So it was this.

A quick trip to the corner store and another stop here to distract yourself and here you sat, 3 am, awake, alert, and scared out of your mind. Yeah you weren't ashamed to admit it.

You were downright terrified.

You had made a fool of yourself hours before and you didn't think the outcome of it all was going to be in your favor. At all.

You were just scarfing down your second slice of pizza when a knock sounded on your door startling you, causing your food to take a flying leap onto your clothing. It took you a moment to peel the slice off your pants leg with a look of disgust allowing more knocking to follow. Tossing the half eaten slice into the box, you hopped up and bounced over not even bothering with taming your lose flyaways or smoothing down your shirt.

You didn't figure it'd be anything important and no one needed you for anything...but one look at the man standing across from you, taking in your appearance and you wanted to hide away in shame.

"Shane," You exclaimed in shock, blushing when your voice carried down the hall.

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought before he gave you a polite grin.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh.." You looked behind yourself to make sure the room was decent and quickly looked back with a small nod. "Of-Of course." Backing off to the side to allow him to step in, you couldn't help but notice his roving gaze all over your face, the way he was taking in your features.

' _Shit. What is he doing here? I'm a mess and I was hoping this wouldn't happen tonight.'_

While he took in your hotel room, you quickly brushed your hands over your hair, trying to make yourself look presentable. You followed with a quick tug at your oversized shirt and pants and noted the stupid stain with a wince.

Oh well, not much you could do about that now.

"What can I do for you boss," You questioned, turning from closing the door. _'You are still my boss right?'_ You wanted to ask but didn't dare as you watched him fidget, his attention somewhere beside you.

"I came to apologize."

' _What?'_ "Um...apologize?"

Shane nodded, his eyes shifting to yours for a moment before he closed them, hands curling into fists at his sides. He took a deep breath almost as if to steel himself for what he was about to say and you bit at your lip nervously.

"Mr. McMahon I-"

"Shane," He cut in, his attention focused solely on you now. "Just Shane, (Y/N)."

You nodded mutely and he watched you for a second, his eyes taking in your form before they shot back up to your face.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I came to apologize to you. My conduct earlier was hardly professional. I should have never laid my hands on you like I did and for that I'm sorry."

You could see him going through an internal struggle as his eyes flickered every which way.

"It was a bit of a stressful day, dad on my case like usual and while I did need that paperwork from you it in no way warranted me touching you, especially at work."

You simply blinked and it seemed he grew even more irritated.

"I understand if you want to file a complaint or turn in your resignation but I was hoping I could drop by and apologize and promise you...promise, I would never do something so in-"

"Shane," You cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder but immediately yanked it back when you saw his intense stare on you, making you feel about ten feet tall. You almost brought it back down to your side but Shane caught it, holding it in a loose grip. You found yourself gulping as he rubbed soothing circles on your skin, his gaze steady.

"It's…Really it's fine," You whispered not having it in you to react as calmly as you'd like, not when he was staring at you like that. His thumb stopped, hand shifted and Shane thread his fingers through yours. He gave you a squeeze and you couldn't help but squeeze back, silent, waiting. He moved forward, fingers untangling from yours. A gentle tug of your arm and you were flush against him.

"Fuck, (Y/N)...I...I can't. I come over here to apologize and make things right and all I can think about is you bending over for me...showing off that gorgeous backside….that beautiful lace. Do you always wear underwear like that or is it for special occasions?"

Your breath caught in your throat and instead of answering, you settled for licking your lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of you. His eyes flashed dangerously and you made a move to pull back but you were held fast against fingers toyed with a couple of strands of your hair, settling on your neck afterwards and there was that thumb again...your pulse beating rapidly beneath his finger.

"Shane…."

He groaned and you nearly fell into him.

Never in your wildest dreams did you think you'd ever get to hear that sound firsthand. Sure there was always the constant fantasy but….

"The way you say my name, (Y/N)..."

"I….I'm….Shane I-"

"Can I kiss you, (Y/N), or would that be overstepping my...what am I saying! Of course it is! I...I shouldn't…"

"Shane," You uttered once again for lack of better words, you reached for him and that seemed to be the push you both needed. Mouths collided fast as you met in the middle, bodies flush against one another as you explored the other without hesitation. For you this was a dream come true but for Shane….For Shane it seemed to be a hunger, a necessity almost. His lips moved with eagerness, with a renewed fascination as his tongue explored every inch of your mouth, over taking you. A hand gripped your waist tightly and before you knew it you were against the door, the start of a heated dance happening between you two. That hardness against your thigh, his hands rubbing all over your arms and your hips….squeezing and kneading...He lifted you, leaving you no choice but to wrap yourself around him and then he was even closer.

You itched to rip his clothes off, dig your nails into his skin…

"Are...are we really doing this," You questioned breathlessly when the need to take in air won out over surrendering to Shane's mouth and tongue.

"I believe so," He responded just as breathless and then your mouths met again but this time less rushed, more through. The slide of his tongue against your own made you shiver, tingles running underneath your skin from the intensity. You pulled back to discard your shirt and work on his as he held you close, his eyes searching, watching yous while he spun and carted you both over towards the bed.

He moved to drop on you but you stopped him, pushing at his unbuttoned shirt, shoving it over his shoulders, the item sliding down his arms then carelessly flung off to the side. You met his eyes again as he steadied himself on your hips. Shaky hands fumbled at his belt and jean button not sure which one to tackle first. You were so damn nervous, so much could go wrong from this. Sure you wanted this man, had been craving him but…

His hand reached out halting your jittery fiddling. "Hey….If you don't want to." He stopped, breathing hard and you shook your head.

"No…" You popped open his button and quickly worked on pulling his belt apart. If you didn't move quick…"I want this. Please." You tugged at the back of his pants and he moved to help slide them down his thighs, working on removing his boxers with them. You quickly shuffled back and slid down your sweats the both of you tossing the garments, meeting up in the middle.

Lips decorated your neck and cheek as his hands cradled your head softly and you scratched a trail down his toned abdomen, feeling his muscles contract under your curious touch. He gasped as you moved closer to your destination and damn near rutted against you when your hand circled his cock. You squeezed and his hips stuttered.

"(Y/N)," He groaned, placing a hand over yours and you grinned, leaning up to kiss down his jawline, traveling to his neck, kissing and licking him as you started a slow stroke.

The picture of him slowly starting to pump into your hand left you light headed, dry mouthed. All too quickly he pulled back though, confusing you.

"Well this isn't fair," He huffed, smirking down at you. "Why am I the only one naked? This isn't right."

You blinked up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. This is perfect. "You reached for him again only for him to dodge your wandering hand and he chuckled with a shake of the head.

"Seems someone does want to be punished…"

Your eyes lit up with excitement way before you could think to curb it and he chuckled, using this distraction to pull you up, dropping kisses of his own to your jaw and down, a thumb rubbing at the side of your face while his fingers massaged at the the edge of your hair line. His hand finally left your head, gliding down your back until he reached the back of your bra. He wasted no time in unhooking it. You wanted to marvel at his quick work but him snatching at the front of the item and his mouth laving at the swell of a breast, tongue teasing you, had you digging your feet into the bed around him, hand holding onto him, arching up for him to take you into his mouth.

"Shane please," You practically begged.

He ducked and made a swipe over an uncovered nipple causing it to pebble in hardness. You gripped his shoulders tightly, wanting to pull him into you but he shook his head and pulled back again and god damn it you were gonna scream if he kept pulling away from you.

"Please," You reiterated but either he was ignoring you or too focused on the task at hand because he was even further from your grasp but when he reached for you, you allowed him to grab at a wrist and lead you in a turn.

"Wha-"

"This is even better don't you think? If we're gonna do this we should do it right, right?"

You wanted to answer, opened your mouth to respond but when his fingers hooked into the sides of your panties, slowly drawing them down you moaned instead. Wiggling a bit off the bed to help him bring down the front of your underwear, you met up with him feeling him against your bare backside, the heat between you two scorching. Goosebumps covered your skin as you struggled to limit the fluttering of your eyelids while you kneeled before him, skin to skin. There was that trusty thumb rub again, against your jugular, your neck held in a loose grip in his large palm, face inches apart.

"So god damn beautiful," He murmured before attacking your neck with abandon and you slumped in his arms. "And so responsive to me," He stated, a hand now on a breast, kneading it softly to his couldn't help but respond with a slow dance of your hips against his and he stopped, pulled back, gave you a wicked grin and your found the air rushing out of you with an "oomph" when you landed on your stomach. His hands rubbing and marveling at your bare cheeks and you reveled in it.

"Shall we finish what we started earlier?"

Your eyes widened and you gripped at the sheets by your head, resisting the urge to do a little wiggle before him. "Yes!"

"Ooh, eager…" A hand squeezed hard and this time his thumb was toying with your puckered entrance but quickly pulled back before you could respond. A slap rained down startling you into the bed. You bit your lip to curb the loud groan that threatened to break forth.

"We need a word...a safeword in case it becomes too much for you."

"It's f-"

"No," Shane immediately cut in, wrapping himself over you, holding you up against his hard body by a hand on a shoulder. You took in a breath. "We need to. I can't go hurting you, (Y/N)."

The look he gave you left no room for arguments and you slowly nodded. Fine...ok. He wanted a safeword? You didn't actually think he'd hurt you but…

"Brandon…" You uttered quietly, turning away from him with a flush.

Shane stiffened and you could have sworn it was minutes before you heard him speak again.

"Ok. Brandon it is."

You looked back at him and the smile he gave you nearly had you melting into a puddle of goo with how soft and caring it was.

"Alright angel, count for Mr. McMahon please. I'm gonna give you 10 of those spankings you little heart desires so badly. 5 for each cheek. I don't want to see those pretty little hands back here and I want you to lay as still as you can for me like a good little girl, ok?"

You squeezed your eyes shut as he lifted his hand following a couple more soft rubs but it never came. When you went to open your eyes a hand dropped on a cheek with lovely precision and you yelped, gripping the sheets by your head.

"Angel?"

"O-One," You stuttered.

Another slap on your other cheek and you sucked in a shaky breath. "Two," You counted.

Hit after hit landed, gradually picking up force and speed and it took everything in you not to reach back for a thigh, his hand, anything.

"Shane," You whined.

Two quick taps to both cheeks and Shane ground into you with a moan. "Mr. McMahon baby….Since you're so adamant on calling me that, that is what you're going to refer to me as right now." His hand met the middle of your cheeks and you jolted.

"Count," He demanded. Another slap. "Now."

"Seven….Eight."

"Good girl," He praised, rubbing over your marked ass. "Two more beautiful."

You tried to ready yourself but Shane purposely left you hanging and alert and just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore a crack rang out, the noise hitting you long before the actual hit. You pushed back against Shane, rubbing against his hardness with small whimpers, your arms threatening to give out on you but you wanted to do right by him, had to. Sniffing and trying to blink back the tears threatening to spill out the corners of your eyes you counted again.

One more.

It took no time for Shane to land another smack which you diligently counted with a yell and you all but collapsed onto the bed, breath heavy, limbs shaky. You watched him through hooded eyes, tears marring your face and he gave you a soft look.

"Thatta girl...Let Mr. McMahon take care of you...you did so good."

You couldn't help the trembling as he maneuvered you to face him, a hand on the small of your back. "You ok," He asked softly, eying you all over as if you were injured somewhere he didn't know about. You nodded quietly, the trembling picking up.

"N-Need…." You couldn't finish your sentence as you looked up at him glassy eyed and he frowned, cupping your face.

"I got you baby, daddy's got you."

You moaned as the pads of a couple fingertips grazed your slit, sliding upward to meet with your slick nub. A firm push and rub and just like that you were putty in his hands, a gentle yet soothing high washing over you, overtaking your already weak limbs. A happy sigh left your lips and Shane smiled down at you.

"Mmm, just a couple of rubs and you are gushing for daddy, what have I done to deserve this?"

' _Everything!'_ Your mind screamed. You also wondered fleetingly if Shane was aware he was calling himself daddy. It was driving you crazy. This man was definitely the definition of a daddy in your eyes. "You're you," You said instead completely missing the look on Shane's face as he pondered your words. After another shaky breath or two you were sliding your hand down his middle, searching for him.

"Not so fast," He whispered against your ear. "Daddy's gotta taste."

Your teeth were damn near chattering when your back hit the bed, lower half being held up by your sore cheeks as Shane worked at devouring every inch of your slick pussy, taking in everything you had to offer.

You felt the signs of another climb creeping up on you but just like that it was yanked away too soon and Shane was hovering over you. "I feel like I did this wrong. Didn't think to ask you if you really were alright. Make sure that I didn't hurt you."

"I...I'm...fuh...fine." You laid a tired hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"If you need me to stop, with anything..."

"It...ok," You cut in.

An awkward silence passed between the two of you as you both tried to gain your bearings from your heated exchange. You caught the inner struggle Shane was putting himself through again and had to refrain from rolling your eyes at the situation.

He really had to stop doing this. He wasn't in the wrong.

You were the one who initiated things in that office earlier. If anything he was capitalizing on your thirst and clenching it perfectly.

You did this. You started it.

And now with him, heavy and throbbing and leaking against your naked skin you were starting to have a bit of a crisis yourself.

This time the tremors had nothing to do with the pleasure filled haze you had just been in and everything to do with the situation you put the both of you in…

 _Yourself_.

"Sorry," You both spoke up at the same time and your gazes shot to the other quickly.

' _What are you...Why would he…'_

Another moment of silence and then you were both breaking the tension with amused chuckles.

"You have nothing to be sorry for (Y/N)...This was...I took it a little too far and-"

"No," You shot up nearly bumping heads with the man above you. You shook your head vehemently. "I did this. I bent over in front of you, practically begged you to touch me."

You didn't miss the flash of Shane's browns or the feel of him beating against your core after that…

"But."

"Shane stop. No." You gave him back one of his stern looks and he snapped his lips shut, his eyes dancing in admiration.

"Well yes ma'am."

You hesitantly placed a hand on his thigh and the skim of your nails on his tense muscles had him gasping. You finally touched him again, thumbing at the weeping head of his cock and a low rumble traveled up from deep within his chest. Without hesitation you helped the small slide of his tip up to the apex of your thighs, reaching your soaked entrance. A silent conversation with him and then you were helping him make that slow glide into you.

What the hell right? If you were going out, why not go out with a bang?

Quite literally.

His eyes widened, hips almost rutting against you but he braced himself, fist caught in the comforter for some semblance of control. He grit his teeth and you rolled your hips helping him finish sinking into you inch by glorious inch.

Yes! This was what you wanted. This was a it.

His hand moved about, eventually seeking out your own and you laced your fingers, clenched down on him with another enticing roll of your hips and that was enough for him. With a squeeze to your hand Shane moved to withdraw but pushed into you seconds later, hissing.

"Oh damn...I didn't...this is….Damnnn it," He huffed, hips moving in a rising tempo. "Feel so good angel."

"Oh I know you do... _daddy_ ," You retorted with a smirk. Shane groaned, hips slamming into you roughly in surprise and you moaned, trying to get a grip, settling on gripping his hand tightly instead.

For awhile the only sounds were the ones of your hips working against each others, a steady push and pull, hands gripping, slipping on sweat slick skin, wide eyed observations of the other...until it was too much and you turned away from him. Grip tight you met him thrust for thrust with a constant rise of your hips.

Despite all your bravado and how this was everything you had ever wanted from this man it didn't help erase the uneasiness you felt and honestly you wanted to kick yourself for thinking about this now when this man was…..

A series of sharp thrusts from him and you were crying out for him loudly, clutching onto him desperately.

"More….more," You gasped. The quaking in your limbs was uncontrollable and it wasn't until Shane was laying against you that he took notice and lifted you up against him, hips slowing.

"No," You yelped, digging your fingertips into his shoulder blades, moving against him, urging him to go faster, harder, _do more_. "Don't stop," You choked out.

"Are you-"

"Keep going...just...keep...going. Please Shane, daddy…" You were pretty frantic, wanting this to never end. You might have felt guilty about it all but in no way were you abandoning this. "Sooooo good," You huffed after a particularly slow, deep thrust and Shane stopped for a moment.

"Look at me," He urged.

You had to, had tried not to but the seriousness in his voice, the way he was watching you had you meeting his gaze.

"Oh (Y/N)...angel."

This time his thrusts were slow, deliberate but so fucking good. You felt him shifting his hips, twisting, trying to find that right angle.

"(Y/N)...my angel, my good girl. It's ok. You are ok. You do so good for daddy, he doesn't know what he'd do without you." A quicker snap of his hips, an arch…

"Holy fuck. Shane!"

"There it is," He cooed. "Come on baby, come on. Such a good girl for me...perfect."

Shane drove into you over and over, his pace erratic now. He was at the perfect angle and you didn't think it could get any better until you felt the fingers strumming at your swollen nub and then it was over. Your back bowed, thighs clenched and you pulled him right over the edge with you.

"Ahhhh….god yes, thatta girl."

"Yessss, daddy," You nearly whined, wrapping around him, heels digging into his butt. You held tight as wave after wave peaked only to taper off into a soothing buzz seconds later. You savored the closeness, the heat..let yourself breathe, only dropping when you just couldn't hold yourself up anymore. Shane followed.

"That was…" Shane trailed off, smile dropping from his face.

You couldn't help the full body panic. You tensed and avoided his eyes, wiggled to start moving away.

"Hey…" He held you, peppering kisses along your slick skin, anywhere his mouth could reach. "It's ok...I meant it. I really couldn't have done all of this without you."

You narrowed your eyes at him and pushed back the hair plastered to the side of your neck, letting out a very unlady like scoff.

"Shane...What we just did...it…"

"It was great and fun and this doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. It doesn't have to be anything uncomfortable." He paused here. Drew back. "Are you...uncomfortable?"

You tensed your legs around him and dug your heels in deeper not wanting him to go but knowing he'd need to soon.

"I…." You stopped, trying to figure out how to word what you felt and sighed. "Shane, this, us, what just happened probably means more than it really should but for so long…" You stopped again and looked at him this time. "I have wanted..this... _you..._ and now…." Your lip trembled and you rolled your eyes at yourself, looking away again. Just when you thought he'd pull away in disgust and make his hasty exit a hand reached out and he stroked your cheek. You'd like to think this thumb rub was exclusive to you and only you but who were you kidding? Shane could have anyone he wanted. Didn't want the lowly help.

"I think we need sleep, then I need to take you to breakfast and we see where to go from there. Sound good? (Y/N), I'm not letting you go over one passion filled night and I sure as hell ain't dropping one of my best workers but more importantly the only one he keeps me sane in this god forsaken place since I've been gearing up for my return. If it wasn't for you at my side, even when you didn't need to be...even after hours….really (Y/N)...How do you not know how important you are to me.

_'What?!'_

He chuckled. "In case you're unaware, I am a lost puppy without a woman's touch on everything. I mean I have my mom but come on and Steph...well, Steph is so go, go, go it's been hard. You...You've been there, even with the boys...I don't just let anyone…Point is you've gotten under my skin (Y/L/N) both quite literally and figuratively." You rolled your eyes and he burst out into a genuine laugh. "Lets just take it one step at a time ok? Chances are you'll find out this old man isn't all he's chalked up to be. That I'm no where on your-"

You quickly pulled him down, eye to eye, nose to nose and smirked. "Shane, Mr. McMahon, daddy," You finished with an eyebrow wiggle. "Tomorrow is good." You wrapped around him and grinned. He was right, tomorrow was a better day to decide on anything worthwhile.

Tomorrow…

But for now...this was good. His body against yours, the affection, the knee buckling sex…

Yeah, tomorrow was definitely good for talk. Tonight, tonight you planned on indulging in everything Shane McMahon.


End file.
